


To Be An Angel Of God

by solarSage



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, help me tag this ;-;, its supposed to be a solo for my roleplay account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarSage/pseuds/solarSage
Summary: Serving under the great being in the sky will never be easy or as exciting as it seems.
Kudos: 2





	To Be An Angel Of God

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a solo to be posted on my roleplay account (I roleplay as Gabriel). I wrote this piece just so I have something to post on that account, but I don't remember if I really did post this on there or had kept it in my documents. I also wrote this to help myself with figuring out how to portray Gabriel and basically made Gabriel, I dunno, sad? A whole new Gabriel basically.
> 
> Think of it as a little guide or essay about this specific character, a thought about a story that already has several varying versions already.

God is omniscient. She knows  _ everything. _

From Her infinite, or great, amount of knowledge, She constructed the Ineffable Plan. And Her firstborn children, the angels, were tools in putting the plan in motion. All She shall do is commandeer from a higher plane in the sky, give Her angels a script to act out, all while sitting in Her divine throne. Then She shall watch.

When She had cast out Lucifer and his demons out of Heaven, did She also know that it would leave a giant hole in Gabriel’s chest?

Odd and rebellious those angels were, who followed Lucifer down to Heaven to be punished, but Gabriel had a couple of friends. A handful. And though he did not know all of them by heart, it still pained him to see them all fall like flies. He was young and soft, and gullible. Gullible to think that everything will be fine in Heaven.

Gabriel remembers as much as his poor purple eyes have seen. The way God’s voice, which had sounded like it had been played from a harp, rung throughout Heaven. A disappointed and angry shout. The clouds under their feet opened up to swallow those who have sinned. Gabriel had feared that he might fall as well. Feared that the ground would swallow him whole and his wings would burst into flames.

He loved every bit of himself. His eyes, his wings, his hair; every bit that God had created. He loved it all. So the thought of his image distorting into something ugly, something hideous— a changing appearance meant that God has rejected you. That you are no longer loved by God.

The days that followed went by slowly, each second he remembers as clear as the skies in Heaven, and in each second he missed his friends and how things used to be.

Then God created humans. These beings were just as flawed as angels were, and yet God… focused more on them.

Six thousand years will have passed. Each passing year, month, week, day, hour, and second— he’d count them all. And each one that passed, he and the others changed. A human would wish to be immortal and live six thousand years. Oh, he wished that they’d know.

It was great at first. Stressful, yet great. The Archangels, including him, had set up a system within Heaven so things are more efficient, quicker, and easy. He was put in general management. He thought it would be fun to direct his own group of angels, teach them about paperwork and leadership, and all of those positive things. He’d also tell of his duties as God’s favored messenger.

But then repeating all of that, for the next few centuries, became a drag.

Time would slow down. And yet time will be fast. New things will pop up, new ideas to critique— Humans will learn new things each passing year, in an attempt to make life more interesting. But the angels are stuck doing the same. 


End file.
